Grease And Happy Days Adventure
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Jan has ran away from home and travels to Milwaukee, Wisconsin and came across a vicious gang. Will she ever get back home where she belongs? Featuring Fonzie! Positive reviews please! First Grease/Happy Days crossie
1. Chapter 1

**I wrote this a while ago. It was going to be just a Grease story. But I changed it to a crossie! This is the first Grease/Happy Days crossover! Positive reviews please**

It was Kenickie's birthday and Frenchy went to get him as the gang decorates and gets ready for the party at Marty's house.

Marty took the cake out and frosted it. She asked Jan, "Hey Jan?"

Jan asked immediately staring at the beautiful cake, "Hmmm?"

"I know how much you love to taste right?"

Jan nodded.

"I need you to taste this piece of cake. I actually made two cakes. One of them is just for a taste test. I want you to eat that and tell me how it is! This is my first time baking and I wanna make sure that I did well. I gotta get the streamers right away!"

"Ok Marty!" Jan took a piece of the smaller cake leaving the big one and started to eat it. It tasted good.

Doody came in and shouted, "Hey Jan! I need you to get the balloons and put it in the room. Frenchy is coming with Kenickie in about 20 minutes!"

Jan nodded finishing her own sample cake and got up and left the kitchen which became empty.

A minute before Kenickie came in and they would yell "surprise" Danny shouted in a whisper, "Get ready! Marty! Get the cake!"

Marty nodded and went into the kitchen.

Just then Kenickie opened the door asking, "Frenchy? Why are we at Marty's house?"

Just as the gang yells surprise, a loud scream was coming from the kitchen.

They heard Marty scream, "JAN! YOU PIG!"

The gang ran to see what's going on. They walk in noticing the cake has disappeared along with the plate.

Marty screams confronting Jan, "JAN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT?"

Jan asked suddenly, "Did what?"

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME! YOU ATE THE ENTIRE CAKE!"

She looked at the cake and the plate have disappeared.

"I didn't eat it!" Jan said worrying.

"YOU ATE THE WHOLE CAKE JAN! AND I KNOW YOU ARE LYING! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Marty screamed.

Jan yelled, "I TOLD YOU MARTY! I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING! I WAS EATING THE CAKE YOU GAVE ME!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU EAT THE WHOLE THING JAN!" Marty argued.

"I DID NOT EAT IT!"

"YEAH. LIKE YOU JUST REALLY LOVE MY CAKE SO MUCH THAT YOU HAD TO JUST GO FOR THE CAKE I WAS ABOUT TO SERVE FOR THE PARTY!"

Rizzo shouted, "Admit it Jan!"

"I TOLD YOU ALL I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jan screamed.

"You just had to go at it Jan! That was a cruel thing to do!" Frenchy shouted.

Sonny said a little mad, "Not cool Jan."

"Yeah. Really not cool," Doody agreed.

Rizzo went and hit her hard on the arm. "Bad girl." She said harshly.

Jan stares at them with tears flowing down her eyes, "You all don't believe me?"

"What are we gonna believe?" Kenickie said angrily as well, "You just can't even help yourself."

Sandy just stood there not knowing what to do… but nod in disappointment.

"I wasn't lying," Jan shouted.

There was only one person left Jan can count on.

She asks her boyfriend, "Putzie! You believe me! Don't you? Tell them Putzie! I know you believe me!"

He sighed, "I gotta agree with them Jan. What you did is kind of wrong. You gotta learn self control."

Jan gasped, "I can't believe you would choose their side instead of believing your own girlfriend."

Danny sighs and said disappointed pointing to the corner, "Jan, we want you to sit over there and think about what you did and we'll think about what we're doing to do with you."

"I don't want to." Jan crossed her arms shouting, "I'm not a child!"

Danny said back which turned into a scream, "You are Jan. And will be! NOW GO!"

Suddenly feeling hurt, Jan yelled, "NO! I refuse to do anything else you say! I'm not a kid anymore! And I did not eat the whole cake! So you know what, I don't want to talk with all of you because none of you believe me or trust me! CAN'T YOU ALL BELIEVE ME OR LET ME DO WHAT I WANT FOR ONCE? YOU ALL NEVER DO! SO WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST STAY OUT OF MY LIFE AND NEVER SET FOOT INTO IT!" She has tears running down her eyes and ran out the door leaving the gang in shock at what she said.

Jan ran home crying. She ran upstairs to her room and to throw herself onto the bed. Her heart is broken and can't be fixed. She laid there thinking. She has been blamed. Blamed by the rest of her friends. She really didn't do anything and they actually blamed and hurt her feelings. She thought no one loved her anymore because of the mistake she never made. She doesn't want to face anything anymore. Jan has decided to run away. Run away from everything and everyone.

Angrily, Jan went to get her big backpack from underneath the bed and packed up her clothes and sweatshirts, and some twinkies and other snacks as she find for a food supply because she doesn't know where to go yet. She wrote a note before leaving.

She sneaked downstairs so her parents won't see her. She took some money from her mother's purse and walked out of the house. Realizing she still has her Pink Ladies jacket on. She took it off and threw it on the ground with fury, and kicked it away from her before leaving. Just as she kicked it, the thunder starts to roar starting to rain.

She walked down as many blocks as she can. The rain was pouring hard and she has gotten really wet. About an hour later, she had made it to the bus stop.

She sat there waiting for a bus to come and finally, an evening bus showed up.

As she got on and gives 5 dollars she asks the driver, "Excuse me? But do you know how far this bus will take?"

The driver replied, "The bus can only get to Bakersfield."

"Does it have a train station?"

"I know one. We may be there by the middle of the night."

Jan nodded and went to the seat. She watches out the window, watching many cars go by and houses and towns and cities.

And then finally, she made it to the train station.

As soon as she got off, she looked at the train map seeing that the train can go as far as New York. She paid the ticket and got on the train.

She sat by the window again watching the trees and power lines all night thinking about home, and her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile the gang had nearly finished the party actually forgetting about Jan. But Putzie felt a little guilty for choosing their side and hurt her feelings.

"Can you let in Dreyfus?" Marty asked Putzie and he nodded, got up and went outside.

"I still can't believe Jan ate the whole cake. So I think it's just that good," Marty sighs starting to clean up.

Danny replied, "Yeah. And we don't get to eat it."

Putzie ran in with an empty plate. He shouted, "GUYS! I THINK I KNOW WHO TOOK THE CAKE!"

Dreyfus the energetic basset hound walked in slowly with blue frosting all over his snout and then laid down.

They looked at him.

Putzie gave the dirty plate with crumbs, grass, and some dirt on it to Marty. "I found this outside. I think Dreyfus ate it."

Marty looked at the plate and shouted scolding him, "Dreyfus! How could you?"

"Wait, if the dog did take the cake," Frenchy starts but then trails off, "then…"

"Jan was telling the truth," Kenickie finished slowly with a sudden shame look on his face.

They looked at each other with shock and guilt for what they did.

"What have we done," Danny sighed and covered his eyes with his hand, "God…"

"We're such idiots," Sonny said upset.

"Mostly me. I hit her," Rizzo said really sad as well.

"I should be ashamed of myself," Putzie said starting to cry, "She'll never talk to me again."

Kenickie gave him a hug, "It ain't your fault Putz. She'll never talk to us. We should all feel ashamed."

"We gotta get over there and apologize," Sandy says and they nodded.

Then as they go near Jan's place, they noticed three police cars over there blinking.

"What's going on?" Rizzo asked getting worried.

They looked at each other worried about if this has anything to do with Jan. They ran down to Jan's house to find the police searching every speck of the house and the chief talking to Jan's parents who have tears running down their eyes.

The police stopped them saying, "Whoah. We're trying to work here. We need you to go."

Jan's mom noticed the gang is here and shouts, "It's ok! It's Jan's friends."

Danny went to Jan's parents and asked, "What's going on?"

They looked at each other and sighed. Her mom said, "Jan is missing." She held out the Pink Ladies jacket that they found outside.

Putzie immediately took it and hugged it tightly crying a little more. Kenickie and Sandy went to comfort and hug him.

Danny asked, "How did you know she was missing?"

"We don't know. I thought she was here the whole time. But when we looked everywhere. It's either she has been kidnapped or…" She starts crying in her husband's shoulder.

Danny ran upstairs to Jan's room to find anything or a reason why. He noticed tear stains on a pillow along with something underneath it looking like a note..

He pulled it out and looked at it.

He read, "To whom it may concern, either mom or dad, or Putzie, or Rizzo, or anyone. I'm sorry to say that I have decided to get away for a while. I am sick to taking anyone else's crap because no one believes me. I won't tell you all where I am because I don't want anyone to look for me. I still love you but I can't take it anymore. Jan."

A tear slipped from his eye. "Jan…" He sighs. He walked downstairs noticing the police have left and the gang still there.

Putzie asked noticing Danny's teary eyes, "Danny?"

The gang looked at him worried as Danny went to Jan's parents and said, "Jan is running away." He gave them the note he read.

They read it and Jan's mom started crying even more.

"Why would she run off like that," her dad asked.

Danny sighed, "It was our fault. We yelled at Jan because we all thought she ate Kenickie's birthday cake. But it wasn't her. We didn't believe her and she yelled and ran away."

"I can't believe you would all do this to her," her father said angrily.

Putzie started to talk, "We just thought-"

"Have you all learned about jumping to conclusions?" Her father yelled at them.

Her mom tried to calm down, "Please! Calm down!"

"YOU DO REALIZE WHAT YOU PUT HER THROUGH. NOW SHE'S GONNA GET KILLED! AND IT'S ALL YOU FAULT!" He screamed. "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! AND NEVER COME BACK! OUT!"

The gang all ran off scared of Jan's father's rage.

They ran down the sidewalk and finally came to a stop.

"Great. Just great." Doody sighed combing his hair.

Sandy said, "What have we done."

"Now my poor baby girl is out there somewhere," Rizzo said with tears flowing down her eyes. "I known Jan since we were really little. I didn't know she would take it seriously."

Danny said, "That's it. We're gonna go find her, and we're not going to rest until we find her safe. Let's have a search party."

"But Danny, it's nearly the middle of the night," Sandy said.

"I don't care Sandy. I care about our best friend!" He plans out the search. "Alright. Rizzo, Kenickie, and Sonny, you guys go check around Rydell. Frenchy, Doody, and Marty, you all will check around the neighborhood. Sandy and Putzie, you both will check around town including the Frosty Palace. And I will go to Thunder Road."

Kenickie asked, "Are you sure you're going on your own Zuko?"

"I will be fine." He was about to leave, but then forgot to say something, "Oh! And please stay together. Maybe separate a little bit, but stay together! And if there's nothing, meet back at Marty's place around dawn."

They nodded and they separated to search.

Danny drove his car to Thunder Road and started yelling to call her name. "JAN! JAN! Jan please come on out! We're sorry! Are you here?"

After a couple minutes, he looked around the place with a flashlight. But no person was there.

"Oh where are you Jan?" He whispers sadly his voice breaking.

Rizzo, Kenickie, and Sonny went to check around Rydell. It was dark and of course the school would close after dark.

"Jan! Where are you?" Rizzo shouts.

Sonny shouted also, "Jan? Come out!"

"C'mon Jan! Please come!" Kenickie yells. "Jan? Jan it's ok! Jan!"

Rizzo whispers, her tears steam down her face, "Please come back Jan…"

Frenchy, Doody and Marty ran down the dark neighborhood calling her name also.

"Jan! Are you here? Please show yourself!" Frenchy said.

"I'm sorry I was mean to you Jan! Please come out!" Marty yells.

Doody looks around and notices something in the trashcan. He asked, "Jan? You here?"

Just then a raccoon came out and then left crawling down the sidewalk.

"Why aren't you here?" Doody asks whispering sadly.

Sandy and Putzie both looked around town, even asking some people where she is and who she looks like, but sadly no one knows.

Putzie sat on the bench as Sandy went to ask inside the last store and came out.

"Still nothing," Sandy sighed.

That broke Putzie's heart. He leaned forward and started to cry.

Sandy comforted him saying, "Don't worry Putzie. We'll find her. I'm sure we will."

Putzie looked at her and then gave her a hug.

After no luck as the sun rises, the gang returns to Marty's place.

Marty sighed, "She could be anywhere. We circled across town all in one night!"

"Maybe she got out of town," Sonny said. "We'll never find her."

Rizzo couldn't help but let her tears fall. "I want my baby girl back."

"We all want her back Rizz," Danny said gently. "We need an idea to find her fast. Something could've happened to her."

"Yeah. It can take a large sniffer to find her," Doody said joking.

Marty then thought of an idea. "I know how to find her!"


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile back on the train, the sun had came up and Jan opened her eyes. She had slept without realizing it. The train came to a complete stop at the train station.

She got off and looked at the map. She's actually in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. She's far from home. Away from everyone. She slowly walked away from the train station and looked around town. Though she's still mad with her friends, she kind of misses home. And she felt kind of scared to live to her own. What will she do? She's too young. After realizing she had made a mistake, she sat on the bench and cried.

Back at home, Marty got Dreyfus to sniff Jan's jacket.

"That a boy," Marty says, "Sniff it out! You better do it cause this is a punishment for eating that cake."

He continues to sniff the jacket and then starts following the scent. The gang follows the dog everywhere but nothing helped.

"What are we gonna do?" Frenchy asked as they're back at Marty's place. "It's all our fault that Jan is missing. Now we can't find her anywhere."

Kenickie sighed, "Let's all just hope and pray that Jan will get back."

Rizzo started to cry again.

"Rizzo? What's wrong?" Kenickie sat beside her and comforted her.

She cries, "I want Jan back! I want her back! She's my baby girl. She always makes jokes and have fun! Now it isn't the same."

"I remember the pranks she pulled," Frenchy sighed sadly.

"And those imitations," Marty said looking down.

"And her twinkles," Sonny said feeling sad.

Putzie hugged Jan's jacket close and Sandy rubbed his back pulling him into a hug.

Danny, not knowing what to do sat down with them. "She'll come back. I know she will."

"Danny," Doody said sighing tears coming as well, "She's never coming back. It's all our fault for making her run away. I don't think she'll ever forgive us."

Putzie and Rizzo was crying while the gang were in silent tears.

Just then the telephone rang…

Jan couldn't take it anymore. Running away was the worst thing she has ever done. She wants to come home where she's safe and warm and loved by her friends. She tried to be brave about this, but she couldn't. Her heart is still broken that can't be fixed.

She went to the telephone booth and put in a nickel to call home. But sadly no one picked up. She placed another nickel in and then tries to call Marty's. She noticed a few greasers standing across the street looking at her.

Then finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" Marty asked over the phone.

Jan asks her voice breaking, "Marty?"

Marty's eyes widened. "Jan?"

The gang actually overheard the name and they scramble for the phone and Marty tries to pull it away.

"LET ME TALK! LET ME TALK!" Danny shouts over them and took the phone and asked, "Jan! Still there? Ok… Where are you? Are you hurt?… Oh good… YOU'RE WHERE?!… HOW DID YOU GET THERE?!… Alright! Alright sweetheart! We're coming to get you!... Jan!? Jan!? You there?!"

He heard her screaming and greasers shouting, "WE GOT HER!"

Jan got pulled away from the phone booth by a bunch of greasers. Their leader went over to the phone and says snickering, "If you want to find you're friend. Meet us at the alley in the outskirts of the city at midnight tomorrow night or else she dies. Can't wait to rumble with you, but you will be dead in seconds." Then he hung up the phone.

Danny's jaw was wide open in shock.

The gang looked at him and Doody asked, "Danny? You alright?"

"Zuko?" Kenickie asked.

Danny shook out of it and shouted, "Guys! We gotta get Jan! She's in trouble!"

"Where is she?" Rizzo asked worried and excited at the same time.

"She took a train to Milwaukee!"

"Wisconsin?" Sandy asked shocked.

Danny shouted worried, "Look! We gotta get her fast! She's being kidnapped by someone! I think it's a gang they have there! They're going to kill her tomorrow night!"

Putzie's eyes widened and then fainted.

"Oh crap!" Kenickie bent down and tried to wake him up.

"And that guy wants to rumble with us!"

Doody pulls out his water gun. "This is gonna be fun," he smiles sinisterly.

"No Doody. He said that we'll be dead in seconds. I think that he's got a huge gang of his own. Probably ten. Twenty tops."

Rizzo buries her head in Kenickie crying.

Then Danny suddenly realized.

"Don't panic! I know someone who lives there! I think I still have a few numbers he left me just in case!"

He rushes to the telephone and dialed the number.

Sandy asked, "Danny? Who are you calling?"

As he waits for the phone to ring, he explained, "Alright, I have a distant cousin who lives there. And I know he'll help…"

Meanwhile in Milwaukee at the drive-in called Arnold's, the telephone rang. And a guy named Richie Cunningham went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Yo?"

Richie asked, "Who's calling?"

"It's Danny Zuko, Fonzie's distant cousin. Anyways, I'm calling to see if he's there."

Richie looks around and said, "Uh yeah. Hang on." He opens the men's restroom and shouts, "Fonz, phone for you!"

Arthur Fonzarelli came out with his leather jacket on and greased hair. He said to him annoyed, "Aaayy, what do you want from me? I'm doing business in my office here."

"Some distant cousin of yours wants to talk to you," Richie said giving him the phone.

Fonzie took it and said, "Yo."

"Hey Fonz, it's me Danny."

Fonzie smiles, "Aaaaayyy Zuko, what's up?"

"I need you to do me a favor. One of my friends called us saying she's in Milwaukee. But then a gang kidnapped her while she was calling and their leader said she'll get killed tomorrow night at 10. I need you to rescue her and keep her at your place until we come get her, alright?"

Fonzie took in all those words and said, "Of course I can! I'm the Fonz! Aaaaaaay!"

"Alright! Thanks for your help Fonzie! We'll be there as soon as we can!"

"What does she look like?"

Danny then explained, "Average height and weight, black pigtails. You can't miss that. Oh, and her name is Jan."

"Weight. Height. Pigtails. Jan. Got it! Thanks Zuko!"

After getting help, they hung up their phones.

Kenickie sighs, "We appreciate your cousin helping Danny, but we can't handle this on our own! We gotta round up a few greasers and gangs around here to get to Wisconsin to beat them up."

"But how are we gonna do that? There are only two gangs in this town," Frenchy sighed.

"We're gonna try and make an alliance with…" Marty trails off.

Kenickie sighs knowing where this is coming. "We got no choice…."


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait wait wait… You want us to join the fight with you?"

"Like I said Balmudo, we need your help!" Danny said.

They went to find the Scorpions for help.

"Really Zuko? You're asking for help?" Leo asked.

Danny sighed, "Alright. Our friend and Pink Lady is kidnapped by someone with a gang of his own in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. We need your help by joining us to fight them."

"I don't know," Leo said turning away combing his hair.

"Please help us," Rizzo shouts.

Danny asked, "Won't ten bucks help?" He was about to take out his money but Leo stopped him.

"I just don't know. Cause we're rivals. Remember? You're asking a rival for help," Leo said with confusion.

Kenickie sighed, "I can't take this anymore. How about a deal?"

"Ooooh a deal," one of the scorpions laughs.

"Ok. After we fight, we'll go back to hating each other."

Leo looked at him and said, "I still don't know."

Putzie came in front and said, "Look. Though we hate each other cause we have different things. Sometimes it can be good to have a friend while a rival. You're still one of us even though you can hate us anyway you want. Besides, you're sort of the only gang in this town we're trying to get help." He explains, "Look. My girlfriend is going to get killed tomorrow night by some huge gang there."

Leo looked at him and the other Scorpions looked and he shouts snapping his fingers, "Huddle."

They formed a huddle to have a quick conversation to themselves and then they turned back to the gang and Leo sighed coming his hair again. "Alright. We'll fight with you. Just once. Just this once. And we'll go back to hating each other."

Kenickie nodded and shook his hand.

"Alright. We don't have much time!" Danny shouts as they get in their cars to get there.

Meanwhile in Milwaukee the next evening, Jan was sitting on the ground in the alley with her wrists tied by a rope behind her. Frightened tears stream from her eyes.

Their leader chuckles and then says, "There is no way your friends can come and save you now… I don't even think that they would be friends with someone like you at all. You are a fat and disgusting whore!"

Her eyes widened with offense and anger that she used her foot to kick him in the nuts.

He winced with pain and then says to his second in command, "We got a feisty one. Be sure to tie up her ankles."

He nodded and took another rope by him and tied up her ankles.

"Please leave me alone!" Jan shouted crying. "Please! I wanna go home!"

"Zip it!" The leader shouts. "You wanna die right now?"

Jan shook her head nervously.

"That's what I thought…" He chuckles evilly.

"Leave her alone…"

He turned and noticed Fonzie standing there in the shadows with a theatning look on his face.

The leader smiles, "Well… Look who decided to show up."

"Let her go now," he growls. "You will regret it if you don't…"

"Oh I won't regret it." He snapped his fingers and then the gang of 9 men wearing black leather jackets surrounded Fonzie. Jan looks really scared and worried.

The leader then said flatly with a smirk on his face. "Get him."

Then as that greaser ran off the other members of the gang ran after him.

A smaller greaser of the gang was about to run but the leader stopped him.

"I want you to watch her." The leader said and looks back at her and says pointing, "As for you. You will die like other outsiders who set foot in our turf." Then he ran off.

Jan just sat there and cried, desperate for hope.

Just then the Fonz came back and growled at the little member, "Let her go… And nobody gets hurt."

The smaller guy than ran off really scared.

The greaser shouts, "Coward!" And looked back at Jan who's still crying.

"You saved me…" Jan says grateful.

"There's no time for that! I'm bustin' you out of here!" He snapped his fingers and the ropes come off of her and he helped her up.

"How did you do that?" Jan asked surprised.

"No time for that either! C'mon! I gotta get out of here," he said taking her hand and gave her backpack and took it putting it back on.

She asked confused, "You?"

"Yeah. I'll explain later. C'mon!" He takes her by the hand and starts running. He was planning on taking her to his apartment, but when he spotted the train, he knows she'll be safe on it away from here.

"I CAN'T FIND HIM ANYWHERE," one of the minions shouted.

"I swear I saw him here," the leader growled just then he notices the same smaller member standing near him.

He looked at him and asked, "The hell are you still doing here? Watch her!"

"Right away," the smaller guy ran off while the other guys searched.

He ran back to the alley noticing Jan escaped and gasped, "Crap!"

Looking around his eyes searches noticing that the freight train coming past on tracks heading south and two people running for one of the opening cars.

He ran down to the train tracks seeing Jan and that same mysterious greaser.

"GET BACK HERE!" He shouted.

Jan and the guy looked back at him.

"C'mon! We gotta get on the train!" He shouts taking Jan by the hand.

"I can't run anymore," Jan says tiredly.

"Then hang on!" The greaser took off her backpack and threw it into the box car and then stopped urging her to climb onto his back. As soon as she hopped on, he starts running again as fast as he can. As soon as he nears one of the cars with the door open, he jumped holding onto the edge and climbs in with Jan still on his back. She got off and crawls over to the corner.

The smaller greaser kept running for the box car, but it was more faster than him, soon he stopped.

The greaser looked back at him who stopped and then says satisfied, "I guess that's the last that we seen him. Those guys are bad news."

Jan sat in the corner of the box car which has boxes and hay and such. She curled her knees in to her chest feeling thankful but frightened.

She whispers, "You saved me."

He nodded. "Yeah kiddo. But let me tell ya something about those guys. Whenever someone like you steps on their turf, or does something bad to them. They would come after you. And I think they won't stop until they find you."

"I wanna go home…" Jan says starting to cry.

"Hey. It's ok kiddo. I'll put you on the next train and you will be home in no time," he said reassuring her.

She looks at him and said, "My name is Jan…"

He smiles and replied, "The name is Arthur Fonzarelli, just cal me Fonzie."

"Ok… Fonzie…."


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile the gang and the Scorpions take their cars to get to the outskirts of Milwaukee.

As soon as they parked, Danny announced to the gang and Scorpions, "Alright. We gotta find the alley because that's where they took her."

Everyone nodded and started looking around for her.

Just then the Roarin' Lions came out and surrounded them.

"Well well well…" Their leader chuckles evilly, "What are you doing on our turf?"

"Taking back what's rightfully ours," Danny growled.

Kenickie asked, "Who the hell are you anyways?"

"We're the Roarin' Lions. The best gang in Milwaukee. And we rough up outsiders who set foot in this town."

The same smaller member of their group ran over and shouts, "HEY! WE GOT A PROBLEM!"

Their leader asks getting furious, "What?"

"Well… She sort of… Escaped…"

"You let her escape?!" He shouted grabbing him by the front of his jacket and picked him up. "I oughta strangle you right now."

"Where is she?" Danny asked worried and mad at the same time.

The smaller guy replied, "The last I saw, she got on a freight train with Fonzarelli. I think they're headed to somewhere in Oklahoma!"

"That train always heads for Tulsa," another gang member said.

The leader snaps and shouts, "Get the car boys!"

Danny turned back at his friends and the Scorpions and yells, "Back to the cars! C'mon!"

Then they all scramble to get in their cars.

"Danny… They're going to kill her!" Putzie said his voice breaking, with tears coming out of his eyes.

He stepped on the gas petal saying, "Not if we find her first!"

Then he goes as quick as he can with the Scorpions following. But the Roarin' Lions took a quicker highway.

Back in the box car, Jan and Fonzie are having a bit of a conversation.

"Let me get this straight," Fonzie started, "You mean to tell me that you ran away from home?"

Jan nodded. "I ran away cause no one believed me. Even my boyfriend. And they've been treating as if i'm a little kid. And I always hated it!"

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"I'm from Venice, California," she replied.

Fonzie said shocked, "Whoah, that's far from here! Oh yeah, I remember Zuko lives there."

"You know Danny?"

"Yeah. We're distant cousins. He called me to find ya. Well I'm gonna try my best to get you home alright?"

"But I think I have to get back. My friends are on the way to Milwaukee by now. They said they're gonna come…" Jan starts to cry again.

Fonzie immediately cheers her up. "It's alright kiddo. Turn off the faucet alright? Your friends will be fine. Are they tough?"

"Yes… They are really tough. Even Danny. With my closest friends in the gang including my boyfriend Putzie!"

"Putzie?" He asked confused.

"Yeah. He's my one true love."

Fonzie said looking out at the view, "That name sounds so familiar."

"And I know he will find me! I know they all will!" Then she yawned. It was late and she became tired from the ordeal.

He sighed and said gently, "Get some sleep kiddo. It's gonna be a long ride."

"Ok… And thanks for saving me," Jan smiles gratefully and curled up leaning against a box and went to sleep while Fonzie watches the view.

Meanwhile on the road, in the car, pretty much everyone is asleep. the couples cuddled each other, including Putzie and Sandy cause he needed some comfort from a friend. But Danny kept on driving. He is a little tired, but he just won't stop until they find their friend and bring her home.

Kenickie awoke, opening his eyes noticing Rizzo on his lap asleep and looks at Danny who's driving.

He whispers, "Danny?"

He looked at him for a second and back to driving and said, "Hey."

Kenickie groaned tiredly and said looking at his watch, "It's nearly 3 in the morning Danny. You should let me drive for a while so you can get some sleep."

"I don't really care Kenickie. I'm not stopping till we find her," Danny said determined.

Kenickie sighed, "Two things… One, you really need rest, and two, why do you care about her even more than us?"

"She not only a friend. She's like a little sister to me."

"Zuko…" he sighed, "Just pull over and let me drive."

"I won't pull over Kenickie. Just go back to sleep. I'm fine. I can drive just fine."

He frowned at him but gave in and went back to sleep.

The next morning, the train had entered Tulsa. Jan awoke to the train whistle and felt it stopping. She looked around noticing Fonzie already awake and asked stretching, "Where are we?"

"Looks like we're in Tulsa, Oklahoma."

"Oklahoma?" She asked looking out of the train as it came to a complete stop.

"C'mon! We gotta get to the train station and put you on for the next train home. Alright?"

Jan nodded as they get off and went through the bushes to the train station.

As soon as they got there, Fonzie asked the the man in the ticket office, "Excuse me? Is there a train going to Venice, California?"

"Sorry miss, it just left last night. May not make it back till the next few days," he replied sounding like he didn't care.

"Few days?" Jan cried. "I wanna go home!"

The man shrugged and went back to work.

Jan walked away sighing, "What are we gonna do now?"

Fonzie shrugged not knowing and said, "I dunno. Stay at a motel or somethin'."

Jan then nodded but then saw the Roarin Lions circling town.

"Oh no," Jan whispers hiding behind Fonzie.

"What?" He asked confused then noticed them and immediately took her shoulders and ran off.

One of the Roarin' Lions immediately looked at them running away and shouted, "THERE THEY ARE!"

Fonzie looked back and shouted, "They spotted us! Run!"

And they immediately ran to hide near the corner store as they pass it not noticing them hiding.

Jan sighed in relief.

"How did they find us here?" She asked frightened.

Fonzie then replied, "I bet it's just a hunch. Let's hide in this little store real quick." He took her by the hand and ran into the store.

The woman at the counter asked the two who came in, "May I help you?"

He replied to her, "Please. We're trying to hide. Some vicious gang is going to kill this kid here, and i'm trying to get her home in Venice, California! Do you know anyone that can take her home? Or maybe escape from them?"

The woman's eyes looked around the shop to see no one else here and then said explaining, "There is this man with an RV. He always has his travels across the country. And I believe he is heading there today. It's on the outskirts of town past the park!"

"Thanks so much," Jan said gratefully and then went to look out the window seeing the Roarin' Lions coming near the shop.

"Uh oh…"

Fonzie looked out the window and then asked the lady desperate, "Is there a backdoor somewhere? These guys are a problem!"

"Over there," she points to the backdoor.

"Thanks!" Fonzie takes Jan's hand and then ran to the door to escape.

They ran and hide from the greasers until they find a green and silver RV with a man by it. He has a beard and sunglasses with a cap on his head.

Fonzie grabs Jan's hand and they ran to the guy and asked, "Excuse me! Please help us! I need you to help us get out of here! There's this gang here wanting to murder this kid here. We need to escape them. Can we hide in our RV?"

The man looked at them for a second and finally replied, "I usually don't take hitchhikers. But if you really needed help. Hop on in!"

Jan and Fonzie gratefully hopped on in followed by the man and he shuts the door. As they enter, they find little bit of scraps on the floor, and some newspapers and cigarette boxes. But they didn't mind cause they're in trouble.

"Thank you mister…" He starts to say but trails off.

"Jones. People call me Willie for some reason. Some called me Bones even."

"Ok… Well uh Bones, we gotta get away from someone who's about to kill her. I'll explain on the way!"

Bones nodded.

"I see them," Jan says softly really scared looking out the window.

Fonzie looked out the window too finding them searching.

"Let's get out of here," Fonzie says to Bones as he turns on the engine and starts to drive.

One of the members of The Roarin' Lions looked at the RV finding them in the driver's window.

"THEY'RE IN THE RV!" He yells and points to it and the Lions immediately ran.

Fonzie yells, "THEY SPOTTED US! DRIVE!"

Bones put it in drive and as fast as the RV can go, it drove out with them running after it till they gave up running.

One of the members asked, "That's it then? Calling it quits?"

The leader then growls, "We are not giving up. Get the car! NOW!"

Back in the RV, Jan looks out the window taking deep breaths, "I really hope that's the last time we saw them."

"Let's hope so," Fonzie says to her, "Otherwise they'll never stop."

Bones continued driving and then asked, "Well what brings you here?"

Fonzie then explained, "Well we're trying to get Jan home, but we got a gang on our tails. They want to kill her because she sets foot into Milwaukee…"

While he tells a long story, Jan sat on the day bed by the window watching the view. It was nearly all day she stares at it while Fonzie talks. She opened her backpack and pulled out the last Twinkie. She ate it slowly as the sun starts to go down.

She kept thinking about before worrying about her friends looking for her. She's really worried about them looking for her. They might end up in trouble someplace, or they'll get hurt and it's her fault. She even wonders where they are.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile, Danny continues to drive until they finally reach Tulsa.

"Finally," Danny sighed parking near a shop, "16 hours."

They all get out of the car and Danny to them, "Alright. Search around for her. Or ask anyone where she is! Someone's gotta know."

They nodded and split up and asks some people about where Jan could be. But there was no luck. It took nearly all afternoon.

Sandy and Danny went in the shop that has the same woman behind the counter.

"May I help you?" She asks them.

Danny then asked frantically, "Have you seen the girl about this high," he used his hand to show the height, "Blackish brown hair, pigtails, and she's with a greaser!"

"Oh! You mean the one with the beaver teeth?" She asked suddenly.

"YES!" Danny shouted, "Have you seen her? She's our friend?"

"Well, I have seen her a couple hours ago! They were asking for a ride to escape from some vicious gang who I believe is on their tails. I told them that there is a man with an RV going to take them to Venice California."

Then the customer at the shop overheard and said, "No… He's not going to Venice…"

They gave him confused looks.

"I known Bones for years and he's not going to Venice. He told me before he left that he's heading for Denver."

Sandy and Danny's eyes widened and asked shocked at the same time, "WHAT?!"

"Denver!? Colorado?" Danny asked him.

He nodded, "That's what he said. He's heading there now."

Danny then sighed, "Thanks," before leaving the store with Sandy.

She shouted, "This is all your fault Danny! None of this would've happened if you hadn't yelled at her!"

"I yelled-" Danny stopped and then said, "Sandy it was all a misunderstanding."

"Not only that, but you treated her like a kid."

He then replied, "Well she is."

"Seriously Danny! We are kids! We are just cool kids! How come you only just tell Jan she's a kid and she will always be!" She snapped.

Danny then shouted, "I don't know! She's just younger than any of us!"

"She is. And Putzie is too! How come you didn't tell him that he's a kid? Or yell at him or even protect him by placing bubble wrap around him! Huh?" She shouted back at him angry.

Danny was about to fight back at her, but stopped having nothing to say.

Sandy then said calmly yet still angry, "What you said was wrong. That's gone too far Zuko." Then she walked away.

Just then he rounds up the rest of the gang telling them where she is and just as they're about to leave, they noticed the Scorpions pushing their Hell's Chariot.

Danny went to them and asked, "What happened?"

Leo replied, "Something was wrong with the engines, and it's out of gas."

Kenickie asked, "Do you need any help fixing it?"

"Well…"

"I know how to fix cars. You can use some help."

Leo reluctantly nodded.

Kenickie and the others helped push the car to the gas station and garage and Kenickie checked it out.

"It's looking bad. Can take more than a day to fix it," Kenickie says looking around it.

Danny then said suddenly, "We gotta hurry up and get to Denver! I don't think we can fit everyone in our car!"

"Well how about this Zuko, maybe I stay here with the Scorpions and fix their car and catch up with you," Kenickie asked the idea.

He said, "Kenickie, we can't lose you too!"

Rizzo agrees, "Yeah Kenicks. I couldn't take it without Jan! I can't take it without you either!"

"I know. But I gotta fix the car. We'll catch up! I promise! Shouldn't take very long."

Rizzo looked at him trusting him and reluctantly agreed giving him a hug and a kiss.

Danny sighed agreed as well giving him a hug before getting everyone else into the car to start driving.

Putzie said to Sandy, "Jan wouldn't be that far from here! Right?"

She shook her head and hugged him tightly saying, "I know how much you miss her. I know she misses you a lot too. We'll find her before they do."

Putzie snuggled into her in hopes to see his girl again.

As the sun sets and the stars come out, Bones made a quick pit stop to fill up before getting back on the road. Jan had just fallen asleep on the day bed near the window after staring and thinking. Fonzie puts a blanket on her to keep her warm since it's getting chilly in the RV.

Bones came back in and then said, "All filled. Let's hit the road."

"Yeah. But we gotta keep it down," Fonzie said pointing at Jan.

Bones looked and said, "Ahh.. Little one's always tired. Ain't she?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm trying to keep her safe from those turkeys. I gotta get her home."

"Where does she live?" He asked.

"Venice, California."

Bones stopped for a second and said, "That's a long way from here."

"We're hoping that you take us there so she can be safe and unharmed," Fonzie said.

He then explained, "Sorry kid. I'm not really heading over there. I'm on the way to Denver."

Fonzie asked suddenly, "Denver? Denver Colorado?"

"Yeah. I need to head over there."

He asked, "Do you think you can bring her to California?"

Bones then explained after lighting a cigarette, "I'm afraid I can't kid. I've been banned from the state by the governor a long time ago. So I wasn't allowed in it for a while since."

"Is there any way though?"

He thought for a moment and then said, "I do have a few friends that have motorcycles. Maybe I can get one of them to bring her there. He stops in Albuquerque along the way for some balloon festival. He can get to California along the way."

Fonzie then nodded sighing, "But i'm gonna have to deal with a cranky kid in the morning."

Bones then asked throwing away a cigarette before going to drive, "She a runaway? Or kidnapped?"

"Yeah, she was a runaway."

Bones started to drive and then said, "We'll reach Denver in the morning. You better get some rest alright, you must be exhausted."

Fonzie sighed tiredly before laying down on the couch, "Alright. Thanks for your help Bones."

He smiled and kept on driving.

Meanwhile Danny drives the car with Rizzo sitting up front and the rest sit in the back. Sandy refuses to talk with him after a little fight they had.

Rizzo asked, "Can I drive Danny?"

He replied, "I won't rest until we reach Denver."

"C'mon Zuk, you've been at it for hours, days even. You need rest. Kenickie told me that you drove all night."

Danny kept on driving and never said anything.

She sighed after smoking a cigarette, "Listen Danny. I miss her even more than you do. Not only a friend, but she's my baby girl. Just please let me drive."

He looked at her for a second.

"I can't take no for an answer," Rizzo said firmly.

Giving up, he sighed and pulled over letting Rizzo take the wheel. She continues to start driving while Danny rests for a while.

After the sun came up, Bones then parked his RV at the restaurant.

Fonzie sat up and looked out the window. "We're here?"

He nodded. "This is where we get off."

Fonzie looked over to Jan who's still asleep on the daybed. He went over to wake her up.

He shook her shoulder saying, "Hey kiddo. Wake up. We're here."

She opened her eyes and sat up stretching before looking out the window. All she sees is little mountains, hills and trees.

She said confused, "Doesn't look like home to me…"

"Uhhhh kiddo," Fonzie took a deep breath and explained, "We kinda hitched a ride with a wrong guy. We're not exactly home. We're pretty much in Denver."

Her eyes widened. "REALLY? I wanna go home!"

"I know. I know you do. He said that one of his friend has gotten a motorcycle sidecar. He's gonna be heading to Albuquerque for the balloon festival. It's on the way home."

Jan sighed and nodded getting up and stepped out of the RV followed by Fonzie as they head to the restaurant.

Inside there are motorcycle gangs with leather jackets chatting, and drinking beer.

Bones said, "Alright, I gotta have a chat with my buds. So why don't you go ahead and have breakfast?"

Jan nodded thankful, "Yeah, I'm starving."

She and Fonzie sat at the table and ordered breakfast.

"Two eggs scrambled with bacon," He said giving the waiter the menu.

Jan said giving the menu, "Three eggs, sunny side up, with bacon, sausage, toast, and hash browns."

The waiter left and Fonzie says, "Wow. You can eat all that?"

"I eat anything! I love food," Jan replied with a smile.

He shook his head chuckling.

After they ate, Bones came over with his friend and said, "I want you both to meet my bud, Porky. He's gonna take you home."

They nodded.

"Ay," Fonzie says shaking his hand.

"Hello," Jan waves shyly and nervously.

Fonzie looks out the window and his eyes widened.

They're here. The Roarin' Lions found the RV.

Fonzie immediately got up and took Jan by the hand and pulled her behind the bar counter. He motioned Bones to help get them out of there.

"What's going on?" She asked suddenly nervous.

He immediately covered her mouth and shushed her.

The Lions have entered the door and Jan sank low really scared. Tears escape her eyes again.

"Deep breaths," Fonzie whispers soothing her a bit, "And keep quiet."

She obeyed.

The leader asked, "We're looking for the fuzzy duck. Has anyone seen her?"

Bones stood up motioning Porky to get ready. He opened the backdoor having Jan and Fonzie running out not being seen and got on a motorcycle with a sidecar putting helmets on.

"Have you seen her? She's a friend of ours," the leader lied.

He growls, "From what I heard, she ain't no friends of yours. And you ain't a friend of mine either."

They heard the engine running and turned round seeing out the window that Jan and Fonzie are riding in the sidecar next to Porky who is about to drive back on the highway.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" One of the members yelled as they about to leave the restaurant, but Bones and his two other buddies blocked the exit and he said cracking his knuckles, "You are not going anywhere…"

And a rumble started as they picked up the leader and threw him on the table and made it crash and pretty much all the Lions founds themselves beaten by Bones and his buddies.


	7. Chapter 7

"WOOOHOOO!" Jan screams throwing up her hands in the air in the sidecar as the motorcycle drives

"Never been on a motorcycle sidecar before?" Fonzie shouted over the noise who is sitting behind her.

"NO! BUT THIS IS FUN! WOOHOO!"

He chuckles at her as Porky continues to speed down the road as fast as he can.

Meanwhile, Rizzo drove all the way to Denver looking for the RV.

"Its gotta be somewhere!" Putzie said looking around.

Danny points to the RV by the restaurant. "There it is!"

Rizzo immediately parked next to it and Danny got out and knocked on the door.

"Hello? Someone there? Jan?" He waits for an answer as everyone else came behind him.

Just then Bones opened the door and asked, "Can I help you with something?"

"Have you seen Jan? We thought that she's here with you," Danny asked desperate.

Bones immediately asks pointing at him, "Are you with those idiots too?"

"No! No! We're her friends!" Putzie immediately said shaking his head. "I'm her boyfriend!"

"And my cousin Fonzie! Have you seen them? We're looking for 'em!" Danny asked.

"Alright. You missed her just three hours ago. She hitched a ride with my bud. They're heading for the balloon festival in Albuquerque."

Everyone's eyes widened.

"New Mexico?" Danny asked suddenly.

"That's another country! I don't have my passport to get over there!" Sonny then said worried. And everyone else looked at him like he's dumb.

Doody said slowly, "New Mexico is not a country. It's another state ya dunce!" Then he slapped him behind the head.

"Ow," Sonny winced.

Danny sighed, "Well gang, looks like we're going south… Again."

"Ugh. Like a zig zag," Marty sighed tiredly.

Frenchy begs, "But we really gotta stay somewhere. And eat."

"I agree," Rizzo sighed tiredly as well. "Danny. We should stop at a motel halfway."

Sandy nodded.

Putzie then said, "Though I love Jan, we need to rest."

Everyone agreed and Danny had no choice.

"Alright. But we gotta make it short," he said getting in the car while everyone else piled up inside as Danny drives.

Nearly afternoon, Porky drove his motorcycle to Albuquerque and to the balloon festival.

Soon as they're there, they see hot air balloon rides floating.

"Wow," Jan sighed as she sees a lot of colors around her.

"Tell me why we're here again?" Fonzie asked.

Porky replied, "I just have to stop by at the festival real quick."

"Ok. I could use something to eat! I'm starving," Jan says getting out of the sidecar with Fonzie heading for the food cart.

In the late afternoon, Jan sat on the bench eating her second hot dog and fries. Fonzie looked at her and asked, "Always hungry are you?"

She nodded with a mouthful.

He chuckles and asked again, "Are you excited to get home?"

"Yeah. But I'm worried about my friends. They said over the phone that they're coming for me. Now they're gonna wonder where I am. I also feel like everything is all my fault."

He said putting his hand on her shoulder. "Everything is alright Jan. They'll turn up soon… You know what? I'm gonna get another hot dog if you get my drift." He smiles and gets up and walked away to the food cart.

She shook her head smiling looking around seeing balloons taking off in the air. But she noticed the Roarin Lions searching around the festival.

She immediately got up and ran to Fonzie and hisses, "They're here!"

He looks back and said, "Whoah.." He took her arm and ran off to find Porky talking to a person with a hot air balloon.

Fonzie went to him and says hurriedly, "They're here! We gotta get out of here!"

Porky shouts, "Get in the balloon!"

"Why not your motorcycle?" She asked getting in.

"No time," Porky said cutting the ropes as the balloon floats above the ground and away.

Jan shouts, "FONZIE! AREN'T YOU COMING?"

"I'm gonna take care of these guys," he replied as they showed up. He punched one of the members and pushed them down before yelling to Porky as the rope of the balloon floats up, "GIMME A BOOST!"

He took Fonzie's foot and with brute strength, he went flying toward the rope of the balloon.

Jan looks down seeing Fonzie gripping tight to the rope and pulls it up.

"HEY!" A man shouts, "BRING THAT BALLOON BACK!"

Fonzie got inside and said grateful to Jan, "Thanks."

"You're welcome," she replied.

The Roarin' Lions looked up. They were too late… Again.

"Agitate the Gravel! Follow that balloon!" The leader shouted as they get back in the car to follow it.

The balloon floats through the stars after the sun went down that night. But Jan was still awake. She kneels, her arms folded on the edge of the basket, her head resting on it and stares out at the stars. She starts singing a soft song that she and Putzie sing to make her feel safe and loved.

"Wherever I am," Jan sings a soft melodic voice. "Wherever I go... you will be in my dreams…"

Meanwhile at a motel, Putzie couldn't sleep. He looked around seeing Danny asleep next to him. He went to the motel window to watch the moon. He knows Jan is out there somewhere.

He sings, "Wherever you are… Wherever you go… I'll be dreaming of you…"

And without knowing it, they were singing at the same time, "And I will be there forever, wherever you are…"

Putzie sang, "Wherever you are…"

Jan sang, "Wherever I am…"

"Wherever you go…"

"Wherever I go…"

"I'll be there for you... "

"I'll be there for you…"

And they both sang again together without knowing it, "And I will dream of you forever… Wherever you are… There are dreams that might never be… There are ships that we'll lose at sea…"

Putzie sings as the stars glow in a soft tone, "There are times you're alone and cold and dark…"

And they both sang again, "I will be there for you forever… I'll be there forever…"

Tears slipped out of their eyes missing each other as they finish, "Wherever you are…"

Putzie inhaled deeply, and went back to bed.

Fonzie opened his eyes realizing he's still in the balloon. He looked over to Jan looking out of the basket seeing the stars.

He says softly, "Ay…"

Jan looked at him and replied, "Hey…"

"Can't sleep?" He asked.

She shook her head, "I never slept in the sky before…"

He smiled.

"Your folks must be worried about you, running off and helping me get home," Jan says tired and sad.

He took a deep breath preventing tears to come, "The thing is, I have no folks. They walked out on me when I was kid, living' with my grandma, and then finally living with my best friend and his family who accepted me as one of their own."

Jan softly said looking at him feeling bad. "I'm so sorry. It must be hard… Are you gonna go back to Milwaukee after this is over?"

"Yeah."

"I'm actually gonna miss ya. I mean… Your charming, funny, and sweet to me. And I hope we can stay friends."

Fonzie looked at her and gave he a small smile saying, "Thanks Jan." He sighs looking around and suggests, "Let's hit the sack, alright?"

"Yeah…. And your welcome," she replied laying down using a sack as a pillow before finally going to sleep.

The next morning, Danny and everyone else set out to Albuqureque to look for her again, they drove as fast as they can to get there and they made it by the afternoon.

Meanwhile in the balloon, Jan and Fonzie were still floating and chatting.

"Wow! You actually jumped the shark!?" Jan gasped.

He nodded.

"And jumped over so many garbage cans with your motorcycle!?"

He then answered, "Aaaayyy…"

"Wow… You did all these things? That's so cool!"

All of the sudden. They felt themselves start to go down.

"What's going on?" Jan asked getting scared. "Why are we coming down?"

Fonzie looked up to see something wrong with the balloon, and there is a hole in it.

"There's a hole! Grab onto something!" He shouted gripping to the top of the basket and Jan did the same as the balloon basket came to a thump.

Fonzie asked, "Jan? Are you ok?"

She replied, "Yeah. I'm ok."

They get out of the basket and look around seeing less grass, more sand and dirt and small hills.

Jan asked looking around, "Where are we?"

He replied, "I gotta be honest here, I don't really know." He immediately said, "Whoa. That's the first time I ever said that." Looking around, he said, "We should travel to a train station on foot. There's nobody here."

Jan nodded as they start heading toward near the road.

"Wanna talk about me?" She asked.

He then replied, "It's a long road. Go ahead."

She began talking as they walk, "Well, I have this friend named Marty…"

 **BTW, I don't own the song they were singing. That song came from the movie Pup Star**


	8. Chapter 8

Back at where the balloon landed, the leader of the lions found it.

"What if they're dead?" One of the members shouted as they got out of the car.

Another member shouted back, "We'll just kill 'em more!"

As they came to the balloon, they found that no one is in the balloon. They're too late. Again.

The leader growled.

"What do you mean she's not here? We're looking for her!" Frenchy groaned.

The gang went to the event coordinator of the balloon festival but just found out that they missed her.

The man said, "She stole a hot air balloon and floated away from here. I don't even know where she's heading. But she left this here." Then he pulled out Jan's backpack.

Rizzo immediately shouts, "That's Jan's backpack!" She took it and hugged it.

Putzie then asked the event coordinator, "What direction was the balloon heading?"

"West," he replied. "But I don't know where."

Just then the music ended on the radio and the news came on.

"Breaking news," the radio said, "the missing hot air balloon was found near the main roads in Boulder City, Nevada…"

Putzie overhead it and told the man, "Hey? Can you turn it up please?"

And he did as the radio says, "But the victims who were in the hot air balloon was nowhere in sight…"

"Now we know where she is! We gotta catch up!" Danny said getting everybody back into the car to start driving.

Jan and Fonzie have been walking for pretty much all day long and the talking had died down around sunset. Jan was pretty much exhausted from walking all day long. She thought she might've crossed the border, but she only walked over 10 miles since they got out of the balloon.

Jan then starts to complains as it starts getting dark, "Are we there yet? I'm tired. And hungry! My feet can't take it anymore."

He sighed, "I know. I'm tired too. It's gettin' late anyways. We'll find a motel soon."

A couple minutes later, Jan starts walking even more slower. Her feet are killing her as she takes another step.

Soon, they encountered a diner a couple feet away from them.

"Can we stop here? I'm starving," Jan continued to complain.

"Alright," he said as they walked into the diner.

They sit in a booth in the empty diner, ordered their food and it came in only five minutes and they start eating. But Jan was too exhausted to even eat. After she finished, she became sleepy. She laid her head on her arm as a pillow and thought that she can close her droopy eyes and rest for just one second…

After Fonzie finished, he then said to Jan, "Alright, I'm gonna ask someone if there's a motel nearby. Sounds ok?"

When he didn't get an answer, he looked over to her and chuckles. His hand went to her shoulder to try to wake her up.

"Hey. Kid? You gotta get up."

But he failed. He was going to try to snap his fingers to wake her, but she looked peaceful and tired that he didn't have a heart. Fonzie sighed giving up and then the middle aged waitress came by to take the empty plates and bowls.

"I don't wanna rush you both, but we're closing really soon," she said.

Fonzie understands and then asked, "Do you by any chance know a motel or something nearby? We've been walking all day."

"I'm afraid there aren't any motels in this area," she said sadly. "How about you come over to rest at my place tonight?"

He then asked suddenly, "Are you sure? You don't mind?"

"Not at all. You look exhausted. And so does she," she chuckles.

He got up and took a sleeping Jan into his arms to start carrying her. Surprisingly she's really light.

"My house is only a hop skip and a jump from here," she says locking up as Fonzie walks out holding her.

He nodded, "Alright. I'm so-sor-sor." As always, he can't get the apology out.

"It's alright! I understand. You both runaways?" She asked understanding what he was saying.

"Kind of on the run. They're after her and want to kill her."

They walked up the little hill to the house and stepped inside.

"The guest bedroom is down the hall to the right," she said putting her jacket on the coat hanger.

He carried Jan into the guest room and laid her down on the bed.

She came over giving him a blanket and he took it whispering, "I don't really know how to thank you y' know!"

"It's all good. Now go get some sleep. If you need anything, i'm in the room next door."

He nodded tiredly and went back into the room laying a blanket on Jan. He then laid on the bed next to her and it did not take long for him to fall asleep.

Meanwhile, Danny the gang reached a motel outside of Nevada to stay there for the night. Sandy and Rizzo share the room together.

Sandy just sat on the bed still angry at Danny for what he did.

"C'mon Sandy," Rizzo sighed as she smokes a cigarette, "You can't hate Danny forever."

"Who even cares about him. It was all his fault that Jan ran away in the first place," she mutters angrily.

Rizzo looked at her and said, "Sandy. It was my fault too. I hit her arm…"

Sandy just ignored her.

They hear a knock on the door. Sandy looked at the door saying, "If it's Danny. Tell him to go away."

"Danny? Rizzo? Someone? Open up!"

Rizzo heard that very familiar voice. She looked at Sandy and immediately opened the door.

"Kenicke!" She immediately threw her arms around him and kissed him.

Danny came out of his room with Putzie seeing Kenickie and the Scorpions standing there and went to bro hug Kenickie.

"Kenickie! How did you find us?" Danny asked surprised.

"I overheard the news about the balloon on the radio. I figured you all would be here. We were searching your car."

Danny shook his hand sighing, "I'm so glad your here Kenickie."

"Me too. Did you find her yet?" He asked.

"No. But I know we are close! She's gotta be somewhere in this state…"

The next morning back at the small house, Fonzie opened his eyes to see the sun glaring in the window. He turned over to find Jan still sound asleep. She hasn't even moved an inch at all.

He smiled softly and snapped his finger in front of her face to try to wake her again.

Jan's eyelids fluttered open in response.

"Ay," he said. "Morning kiddo."

Jan yawned and stretched sitting up, "Morning…"

She looked around and asked, "Where are we?"

"Well… A waitress at the diner invited us to her place. You fell asleep while eating so I carried you here. But I dunno where we really are," he replied.

They got up out of bed and went over seeing the same waitress making breakfast for both.

"Morning," she said smiling.

"Morning," they both replied back as they sat at the table to eat.

Jan said to the waitress while eating, "Thanks for taking us in!"

"You're welcome sweetie."

"I didn't remember asking, where are we?" Fonzie asked. "Like exactly?"

She replied, "You are near the outskirts of Las Vegas."

"Do they have a train station?"

"It's only past the city."

Fonzie said taking a bite of his food, "Alright. Think you can give us a ride there?"

The waitress smiled, "Of course! Not working today."

After breakfast, they walked to the car and she starts driving.

"We're gonna have to pass Las Vegas to get to the train station. Alright?"

"Ok," they both replied as they stare out the window enjoying the view of the beautiful city.


	9. Chapter 9

In about a few hours, they made it past the city and to the train station. No lion was there in sight this time.

As soon as they got out of the car, Jan said grateful, "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome! Get home safely," the waitress smiled and then drove off.

Fonzie then said after paying a ticket for the train, "Alright. Here's your ticket. Your train will come in a half hour."

Jan looked at her train ticket and back at him and asked, "Wait. Aren't you coming with me?"

He looked back at her and sighed, "Listen.. The thing is, we gotta go separate ways…"

"What?" She asked shocked.

"Look, i'm the one they're after. I can't let them hurt you because of me. Alright? It's time that you go home. If i'm not with you, your safe…"

Just then the Roarin' Lions came near the station and one member found them before the leader did.

"TH-" He nearly shouted but the leader immediately covered his mouth and shushes them, "Shhh. Listen.."

Then they all overhear the conversation.

"It's better that we split up, just to save you from trouble, alright?"

Jan replied giving in, "I guess. But what are you gonna do?"

He answered, "Well, I can take a train back to Milwaukee and head home."

"I wish that you can come, I don't want anything bad happening to you because I love you… Like a friend" she said with tears coming down her face.

"I can't let you get hurt because of me. You've been through enough trouble alright?" He asks if she understands.

She nodded. "I guess." She gave him a hug, her voice breaking, "Thanks for everything…"

"You're welcome kiddo, and don't cry, it'll ruin the leather." Fonzie says giving her a small smile and a kiss on her cheek before leaving.

The leader who overheard the whole thing snickers and then says, "Let's hold it off for a moment. I got an idea. C'mon." He urges them to come with him for a minute before planning something.

Jan sat on the bench thinking to herself, though she's finally going home and is happy about it. But her heart still isn't full. She couldn't help but think if it had something to do with Fonzie or the fact that her friends are looking for her.

Just then the train came to a complete stop. Just as she was about to get on the train, she found herself having a hand over the mouth and being pulled away.

Just then, Danny drove to the train station and says to everyone, "Alright. Jan's gotta be here. I know she is."

"She better be, wherever else should she be," Putzie said.

He got out of the car and ran to the ticket booth and asked, "Have you seen the pigtailed girl? We thought she would be here."

The man behind it replied, "I think so. A nice boy gave her a ticket to Los Angeles. That train leaves in about 2 minutes."

"Oh thank you! Thank you! I need a ticket to get on," Danny said grateful.

"DANNY! DANNY!"

He heard yelling and saw Putzie and Marty run to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"We saw the dumbasses car! I think they're on the train!" Marty cried.

Danny then looked at the train and back at them and shouted, "I gotta get on the train! You guys follow it!"

Putzie asked, "Are you sure she's on there?"

"Postitive! Tell everyone!" He yelled before getting on the train to look for her.

Meanwhile Jan found herself in the box car, her hands tied behind her back. Tears stream from her eyes. She cried for help, but no help could be found.

"Well well well…" The leader of the Roarin' Lions chuckle. "If it isn't the good ol' hippopotamus."

Jan gave him an angry face and growls, "Let me go."

He laughs not taking it seriously.

She shakes her head and shouts, "HELP! PLEASE HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP!"

"Ha. Yell all you want. Nobody's gonna come for you! I already took care of your little friends," he lied with an evil smile.

Jan's eyes widened and screamed knowing what he did, "YOU DIDN'T!"

"Ah, but I did," he chuckles.

Her eyes well up with tears and start to cry and screamed, "Fonzie!"

"Forget it! He ain't coming for ya! Why else would he put you on the train? Huh? Well guess what? He was part of this whole thing! He was only using you!"

She gasped and cried, "He used me?"

He nodded giving an evil smile and then left the boxcar leaving her in there.

She continues to cry curling her knees in.

"I'm all alone," she gasps to herself feeling downright depressed and scared.

Only about three cars away, Danny ran through looking for Jan. He sneaked past where the Lions are sitting without them looking at him.

He went out the door and jumped to another car nearly falling off. He held onto the rail and pulled himself to the door and opened it finding Jan crying.

"Jan?" Danny asked suddenly.

She looks up and gasps, "Danny?" She couldn't believe her eyes.

He immediately hugs her. "Oh thank god your still alright!"

She cries in his arms, "I thought you all were dead!"

"We're not. Who told you that?"

"He did…"

He growls, "That bastard."

Jan cries, "I thought i'd never see you again."

He hugs her tightly.

"C'mon. I'm busting you outta here," he says pulling out a pocket knife and cuts the ropes.

Jan freed herself a little bit and then stands up.

Danny takes her hand and slid open the door. He said, "Alright. On the count of 3. Jump!"

Jan nodded.

"One. Two. Three!"

They both jump out of the train car and fell on the grass.

"C'mon! Everyone else is on the road!" Danny said taking Jan by the hand and they ran back finding "Greased Lightning."

"I FOUND HER!" Danny shouts and waves his arms as the cars came to park.

Putzie immediately got out of the car and ran over to Jan and gave her a huge hug. Jan cries into his shoulder happy that he's here.

And the gang gave her a hug.

"You all found me," Jan cries.

Danny said, "Jan. We're sorry we didn't believe you. I'm sorry for everything else."

"Yeah Jan. I should've believe you in the beginning," Putzie sighed hugging his girlfriend tightly.

Rizzo said, "We're sorry baby girl. It's not the same without you back home."

"Sorry Jan," the rest said individually.

Putzie said, "Please forgive us?"

"I will," Jan smiles finally. "Worrying about me and coming to find me really shows that you all care."

The gang hugs her again.

Danny sighed. "Let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone squeezed into "Greased Lightning" as Kenickie drives home.

Jan sits on Putzie's lap and cuddles into him. He took out her Pink Ladies jacket and she took it and put it on before cuddling into him again. She felt so warm and getting relaxed.

"Get some sleep sweetie," Putzie says cooing to his girlfriend who's having a headache. "It might take all night to get home."

Jan looked at him and tears fell down.

He immediately asked, "Jan? What's the matter?"

She cries softly, "Go ahead and say it."

"Say what?" Putzie asked confused.

"You all would think I'm stupid that I ran away. That was actually the dumbest thing I ever did. And if I haven't, I would've driven you all into all this."

The gang all looked each other.

Putzie said soothing Jan, "It's alright. We kinda deserved all of this. And you're not stupid. You are amazing. You are the most amazing girl I have ever met, and we love you. No matter what, we all stick together. I promise you that."

Jan stops crying and smiles.

"We love you baby girl," Rizzo said comforting her.

Danny says also, "We all love you and care for you."

"Yep Jan! You're our best friend!" Marty said while others nodded in agreement.

"I feel bad. That's all. I mean you all would go through all this trouble just for me," Jan finishes with a yawn and rubs her eyes tiredly. She's too cute.

Sandy smiled at her friend. "All it matters now is that you're safe and happy!"

"And Jan?" Danny asked and Jan looked at him in question.

He says, "We're sorry we're treating you like a kid. You are actually growing up now, and we're proud of you. We were just protecting you, that's all."

Jan smiled and cuddled into Putzie laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm so tired…"

"I know. You had a long day," Frenchy says petting her arm.

Rizzo soothes her, "Get some rest baby girl. We'll be home before you know it."

She smiles that her friends love her and she forgives them. They can finally trust her which makes her really happy. She closes her eyes and drifted off to sleep feeling safe and warm and loved by the ones around her.

Rizzo strokes her hair and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"Though she's quite a handful," Marty said whispering. "But I still love her."

"We all do," Doody whispered. "We're gonna have to trust her from now on."

"I agree," Kenickie says while driving, "I mean she's growing up now. She can take care of herself."

The rest just nodded and vowed to listen to Jan from now on.

They haven't even gotten back to Venice till around 6 in the morning. Kenickie drove past the park, but noticed something is wrong.

They saw the Roarin' Lions again blocking the path.

"Guys, don't look now… But we got company," Kenickie said afraid and puts the car to stop.

Danny opened his eyes to Kenickie's voice and looked over and said to Putzie who's still holding Jan securely in his arms, "Stay in the car."

He nodded hugging Jan tighter.

Everyone else got out of the car just as the Lions come near them. The Scorpions who followed them home saw them as well and got out of the car and came to the birds.

"What do you want from us?" Danny asked getting furious.

"One thing," he replied with a growling. "Hand her over, or your gonna get it."

Danny shouts angrily, "Over my dead body."

Doody agrees, "Yeah! Over his dead body!"

"No way," Kenickie said.

"How are you all friends with her?" The leader points to Jan in the car and shouts, "She is a fat bitch!"

"SHE'S OUR FRIEND!" Rizzo screamed.

"LEAVE MY GIRLFRIEND ALONE!" Putzie yelled from the car.

"Girlfriend," the leader laugh as his minions laugh also. The leader yells, "HOW CAN SHE BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND? LOOK AT HER! SHE'S HORRIBLE!"

"She's beautiful," Putzie growled, getting out of the car leaving Jan there about to go at them for that comment but Doody and Sonny held him back.

Danny yells, "You're crusin' for a bruisin'."

Leo shouts, "Listen buddy, we'll give you pain that will never heal if you don't leave us alone or get off our turf."

"No way. You will go through us. Unless she will die. She's a stupid, fat, and ugly bitch and she deserves to get killed! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

That made Putzie finally lost it escaping Doody and Sonny's grip and his anger grew stronger and stronger as he pushes the leader down and starts punching him hard. And the brawl begins.

The T-Birds and the Scorpions start charging their way to beat up every single lion they see. Doody, Sonny, Danny and Kenickie with the scorpions punch and push them. The Pink Ladies stayed behind, but Rizzo noticed one of the lions taking Jan away from the car.

Rizzo ran over to a greaser and shouted, "You give her back! Now!"

"Or what?"

Rizzo was about to say something but then someone showed up out of nowhere punching him in the face making him let go to Jan.

Rizzo immediately hugged her tightly starting to cry. "Jan… You alright?"

Jan hugged her back also crying.

Frenchy, Marty, and Sandy ran to them and hugged Jan tightly.

Both gangs continue to beat up the lions while Putzie gets punched by the leader. just then the same someone shows up and punches him in the face making him fall backwards feeling weak to get up. Everyone stopped.

That same someone stands over him and growls angrily that turns to yelling, "Hurt my friend and her friends… I will hurt you."

Jan recognized that voice anywhere. She gasped.

The leader slowly stood up and was about to say something, but then ran away along with the other Roarin Lions. They ran out of town… And was never seen again.

She went to that person and asked, "Fonzie?"

He smiled and immediately hugged her. "I should've left you alone. I saw the Lions car and I was worried. So I followed."

"I thought you were on their side?" She said.

"I wasn't. I'm on yours, I've been on yours," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Danny went to him and shook his hand. "Thanks so much Fonzie for bringing her home. I'll put you on a train back to Milwaukee."

"Ay no prob," Fonzie said as they do their secret cousin handshake before they both said, "Ayyyyyy." And gave each other a hug before letting go and combing their hair.

Danny then sighed announcing to everyone, "Lets go home."

Kenickie turned to Leo and asked, "So… Wanna go back to hating each other?"

Leo sighed and said, "You know what? We're even now." He smiled and shook his hand.

"Looks like our work here is done," Leo says getting his gang ready to get in the car to go home.

Jan nodded leaning her head on Putzie's shoulder as he wraps an arm around her before getting in the car and finally heading home where they all belong.

 **That's it! What do you think? Positive reviews please!**


End file.
